Caught Between Two Worlds
by theonewholovestoship
Summary: Clary finds out that Jace was cheating on her and runs away. She is attacked by a Greek monster and is saved by two strangers. the strangers take her back to their camp and she finds out the truth about herself. a year later trouble arises and she finds her old friends from the Institute. She also finds old feelings arising. Will there be ever be Clace again or is that old news?
1. Take a step back

**HI GUYS! so this fanfiction was originally written by ashcator2002 but I adopted it. I made a couple changes and this is what I came up with! hope you like it! (Original title is Life is my new sea-cret)**

 **(Clary's POV)**

Clary sat on her bed mindlessly sketching, she wasn't really paying attention to it. Just letting the pencil roam freely around the paper. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she realized she had drawn a trident, that seemed to be glowing a sea green. She blinked and shook her head then looked at the paper again, and the glowing stopped. Clary figured it was her imagination. Clary flipped to a new page and stared at it. Somehow the trident was stuck in her mind. Clary closed the sketchbook and suddenly realized how tired she was.

Just as she laid down, Isabelle burst through her door. _So much for a nap_ she thought. Izzy yanked off her blanket just as Clary was going to pretend she was asleep. "What is so important that you need to disturb my much needed sleep!" she moaned. "Come on we are going to Pandemonium for fun. Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Jace are already there. You're coming to." After a couple seconds she added, "And no you do not get a say in this."

Isabelle dragged Clary to her room, LITERALLY after she had refused to move, and plopped her in a chair in front of a vanity. She went in her walk-in closet and pulled out a tight black dress with a black lace top, and a flowy satin skirt that reached her mid-thighs. "Perfect" Isabelle squealed. Isabelle shoved her into the bathroom and instructed her to put it on. Clary changed into the dress and walked out to see Izzy pull out a bronze bracelet, much like the one she was already wearing and a pair of leather wedge boots that reached her ankles. SHe handed both of the items to Clary and walked back into her closet to find a dress for herself. Clary put on the bracelet and stared at the wedges. _Great, more heels and here I was thinking I would get a chance to go with flats. At least they are the only pair of heels I can actually walk in_ Clary thought. She slipped them on and tried to walk back to the chair, and yelped after a couple steps when she tripped and grabbed the vanity for support. _Scratch that, I cannot walk in heels at all._ Isabelle then came out and put all her stuff on the bed. She walked over to Clary and did a simple smokey-eye and red lip on her. She the went on to tame the monstrous demon itself known as Clary's hair. She pulled out her straightener and straighten her hair till it was like a pin. "All done!" Izzy squealed. CLary looked in a full mirror and saw a beautiful women staring back at her. "WOW, I look amazing. Thanks Iz" she said her voice barely audible. IZzy smiled and grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom.

When she came out she wore a midnight blue strapless dress that reached her mid-thighs, and knee-high 6-inch stiletto boots. She also had a smokey-eye and nude pink lips and her hair was curled in perfect elegant curls. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. "Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. On the way out of Izzy's room, they grabbed their phones, a stele, and a few seraph blades, then portaled to the Pandemonium. They got to the door and the bouncer let them through, ignoring the protests of the mundanes waiting in line. They entered the mass of grinding bodies and made their way to the bar where they sat down on the stools. Clary greeted Magnus, Alec and Simon but she couldn't find Jace. Clary caught a flash of familiar blond hair, she excused herself from her friends to go find where her Goldilocks went. She walked around the crowds and followed him. Clary soon found him but, immediately wished she hadn't.

He was standing in a corner locking lips with a slutty brunette. Anyone that would have seen Clary at that moment would have sworn her eyes turned to flames. Clary stalked up to Jace and tapped on his shoulder, as soon as he turned around Clary punched him right in the nose, he shouted bloody murder and finally caught sight of her, his once heart melting gold eyes met hers full of shock and guilt. " Jacey come on ignore this little bitch" the brunette complained. Clary turned on her and slapped the brunette hard. " Listen you little slut, you don't come into my life, make- out with MY boyfriend, call me a bitch and think you are going to get away with it, no. Go to hell!" Clary shouted. "Clary! I can explain it .. it isn- " Jace stuttered. Clary cut him off already annoyed by the lie she knew he would come up with. " One question Jace and that is it, how long?" Jace looked away shamefully and whispered "two months". Clary let out a humorless laugh. She then said the three words she never thought she would say. "WE are through." With that she stalked out of the club.

As soon as Clary got outside, she ran. Not caring where she was going or how long, she just ran. Yet she didn't shed a single tear, internally she was drowning in her tears, but externally her face was drier than the Sahara desert. After what seemed like running for hours she heard a low growl, she whirled around and grabbed one of her seraph blades. "Gabriel" she whispered and the blade came to life. She came face to face with a weird looking demon. It had 3 heads one lion. one snake, and one goat head, it had the forelegs of a lion and hind legs of a goat, with a long snake tail. The demon charged but Clary dodged and swung her blade into it's side, the demon roared in rage and whirled around to meet her again. It charged again but this time Clary wasn't fast enough to dodge and it caught hold of her arm with its claws, drawing blood. She screamed in pain, and swung blindly sinking her blade into something soft. The demon bellowed out in pain. Then the beast caught hold of Clary's arm a swung her into the wall of an ally. That's going to leave a mark in the morning, humph if I live that long, she thought. That was her last full thought before she crumpled to the ground and was cut badly by the broken glass littering the ground.

Clary lay there motionless eyes closed awaiting her fate, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a boy and a girl fighting the demon off. The boy was dark haired and was muscular, and he seemed to know what he was doing while he was fighting. While the girl had blonde hair and seemed to be strategizing her moves. The boy stabbed a bronze sword into the demon's chest and it burst into gold dust. WAIT! GOLD DUST, HOLY CANNOLI, DEMONS DO NOT BURST INTO GOLD DUST, yeah sure black dust or black ichor, BUT NOT GOLD DUST! The boy and girl came running to her, and the last thing she saw before the darkness swallowed her was sea green eyes, much like her own, and stormy grey eyes.


	2. the beganning all over again

**HEYYY! So I know its been a really really long time since I updated and I feel really bad, but i finally finished my classes and we aren't doing anything anymore so i finally had the time to update this story... So thanks for staying this long for the story and here is chapter 2! (I already started working on chapter three, I'm so proud of me)**

 _previously on caught between two worlds_

 _Clary lay there motionless eyes closed awaiting her fate, but it never came. She_ _slowly opened her eyes to see a boy and a girl fighting the demon off. The boy was dark_ _haired and was muscular, and he seemed to know what he was doing while he was_ _fighting. While the girl had blonde hair and seemed to be strategizing her moves. The_ _boy stabbed a bronze sword into the demon's chest and it burst into gold dust. WAIT!_ _GOLD DUST, HOLY CANNOLI, DEMONS DO NOT BURST INTO GOLD DUST, yeah_ _sure black dust or black ichor, BUT NOT GOLD DUST! The boy and girl came running_ _to her, and the last thing she saw before the darkness swallowed her was sea green_ _eyes, much like her own, and stormy gray eyes._

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" A male voice asked.

"I really hope so. She is showing signs of being ok." A female responded

Clary heard these voices but she couldn't move. She wanted to yell, tell them that she was ok but she couldn't. Slowly, Clary opened her eyes and saw a ceiling. It was a regular wooden ceiling you would find in a cabin. She looked to her right and saw a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes, staring concernedly at her. When she looked to her left she saw a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes curiously staring at her.

"Where am I?" She asks but her voice came out raspy, like a frog.

"Oh, I almost forgot Chiron told me to give you this when you woke up." said the grey-eyed girl handing me a cup with a straw.

Clary took it thankfully and drank it hungrily. It tasted like liquid chocolate chips? She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Where am I, and who are you?" this time her voice came out clearer. The boy looked across to each other and seemed to be talking to each other, through their eyes. The girl looked back at Clary.

"I am Annabeth, and this is Percy. You are in the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood." replied the girl, Annabeth as she said.

"What is your name?" Percy asked Clary.

"I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary," Clary responded extending her hand which they each took.

"So what exactly were you doing yesterday? I mean, you went up against a monster with these glowing weapons and you are covered in tattoos…" Percy trailed off.

"Ummm..." Clary was debating if she should tell them her true identity. She decided to get her seraph blades and stele back first.

" Ummm... I know you guys may not trust me, but can I get the 'glowing weapons' back?" Clary asked them, hoping for a yes. They looked at each other and seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. _You used to be able to do that with Jace._ a little voice in her head said.

 _Shut up. Jace means nothing to me anymore._ Clary retorted feeling the tears sting behind her eyes.

Percy cleared his throat and Clary snapped back to them. She saw their worried faces and then realized that some of the tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them and smiled. She looked at Annabeth and saw she was holding her seraph blades and her stele.

"So do I get those," she gestured to the blades, "Back?"

"Yes we will give them back," Clary cheered a little. "In exchange, you have to tell us what you are and what these are?" she gestured to the blades in her hands. Clary thought this over then she decided she would tell them, but she also wanted to know who they were.

"Ok, but you guys also have to tell me who you are." Clary reached for the blades and put them down beside her. She grabbed her stele and gave herself an itraze on her hand. She immediately felt better. She looked back up and saw Annabeth and Percy stare at her, amazed.

She cleared her throat. "Well I'm a shadowhunter." she stated. She looked up and saw blank faces.

"What are shadow hunters," asked Annabeth her eyes gleaming.

" Well, shadowhunters kill demons, and we are half mundane-half angel. We are hidden from the human world so no one finds out about us and the demons we protect them from. "What I just put on my arm was an itraze, it's a type of rune."

"What is a rune?" Annabeth asked, her eyes full of happiness from all this new knowledge.

" Ooooh, that sounds cool, can I get a rune?" asked Percy eagerly

" Weelll, no only shadowhunters can where them, but nobody else can. You can apply them to mundanes but the power would be too great, and it would drive them insane and turn them murderous."

" What is a mundane you've mentioned it a couple times already?"

" A mundane is someone from the human world. Sooo anyways what are you guys you don't seem like mundanes? " Clary questioned changing the subject because it reminded her of when Jace and her first met.

" This probably won't sound real, and you probably won't belive me but ...we are demigods, we are part human, part god-like Greek gods from mythology. I am a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. You, Clary, are also a demigod because you were able to enter the barrier without us asking to let you in. "

Clary shrugged her shoulders. "I believe you. I've seen a hell of a lot, and this makes sense."

" Great, so if you are feeling up to it we were instructed to take you to the Big House, to meet Chiron."

"Hang on let me change"

Clary gets up and goes to the bathroom to find an orange t-shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" and khaki cargo shorts, she stripped off her dress from the previous night, showered quickly, then tried them on. They fit her perfectly. She walked out of the bathroom, to where Percy and Annabeth were waiting.

They began toward a large house

" Who's Chiron anyways?"

Annabeth answered this one " Chiron is our camp administrator, he is also a centaur."

" So he is half horse?"

"Yep"

We walk up to a large house.

" Cool, any other interesting creatures I should know about at this camp?"

" Well, there is a metal dragon named Festus, a cyclops named Tyson, a harpie named Ella, a hellhound name Ms. O'Leary, a couple pegas..."

Clary eventually tuned her out and looked around camp recounting the events of last night.

Jace cheated on me, he really cheated on me, how could I have been so blind. Tears start to form in Clary's eyes. They reached the Big House and Percy leaves with a wave. Annabeth stayed with Clary. Clary could tell she knew something was up but seemed not to want to press on it.

No, I will not cry not for this disgusting bastard. Clary wiped my eyes, and realize must have accidentally said it out loud as Annabeth turned to her and asked.

"Who's a bastard"

"Umm... My ex-boyfriend Jace"

"Oh, what happened?"

" I caught him cheating on me"

" Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay"

"Yeah, ... I guess" Clary sighs "...I don't know. I just don't feel right like something is gone from me and nothing can fill it up. Do you know what it feels like?"

" I know exactly how you feel" Annabeth whispers giving Clary a hug " Not too long ago Percy was taken away without a trace by the goddess Hera, who wiped his memory. I was devastated, but then when I found him he ... he told me I was the only one he remembered from his whole lifetime, and that is when my missing place re-pieced itself. You missing piece might come differently, but I swear on the River Styx that it will come, and it will be the best feeling ever." Annabeth murmurs still holding me a hug.

We are probably going to be best friends when they finally let go she walks away, and Clary enters the Big House. Who she believes is Chiron, since he has the bottom half of a horse is waiting for her.

" Please, sit," he says with a warm smile. " So, Clary is it?"

" Yes, sir"

" Please, call me Chiron. So Clary tell me about yourself."

" Well, I am a shadowhunter, a half human-half angel hybrid meant to kill demons. I didn't originally know I was one until about a year ago and ever since then I have been killing demons, fighting my evil father and brother, protecting my new family, always at the front steps of deaths doors. You know, just the average shadowhunter life, well except for the evil father, and brother part."

" Tell me about your interests" it was like he is interrogating me, kind of awkward

" Well I love to draw, listen to music, and I LOVE to read manga books."

" Would you mind drawing me something?" Chiron asks handing Clary a paper, and pencil.

She immediately sets to work not caring what she drew, she like before in her room she just let the pencil flow on the paper. When she finally stopped, she sees she drew the scene of what had happened the night before. Drawing the weird demon, Percy, and Annabeth fighting it, and herself lying in the corner with such detail it seemed to jump off the paper. Chiron's eyes widened when he saw it. He whispered something that sounded like Chimera, then he looked back up at her.

" Well, Miss Clary I see you have quite the artistic talent."

"Thanks, I get that a lot"

" Okay, now down to business. You are a demigod. No doubt about it but you are also a shadowhunter, and since you were a mortal first you are also part mortal. Making you more powerful than any other creature to walk on the face of the Earth. There was a prophecy about you because you are the only one here with three different bloods running through your veins."

"What was the prophecy"

" Child of three you will be the guide

With wisdom and sea right by your side

With the original seven and a child of death

Seek out the villain who lived past his last breath"

" Well, the people in the first and second line were obviously me, Percy, and Annabeth. But who are the seven and the child of death? Also, what is this about a villain who "lived past his last breath?" "

" We will have to wait and see about the villain, but the seven and a child of death I can help you with, but for now we will get you accustomed to the camp, there is no need to rush. Percy and Annabeth will show you around camp, and help you get comfortable. Your godly parent should claim you tonight at the campfire. Thank you, Clary, and please be careful" Chiron says as he walks her out.

Fast Forward To Campfire

" Thank you guys for showing me around earlier, " said Clary, as she, Percy, and Annabeth walked out of the dining hall towards the campfire. She was getting quite nervous about finding out who her godly parent is.

" No probs, I really like you Clary, you're cool. We are gonna be great friends, I can tell" Annabeth exclaimed cheerfully

They took their seat and the Campfire began. We sang songs and did a lot of other things. But then Chiron came up and looked at me, so I knew it was time.

"Well, in case anyone hasn't noticed we have a new camper, Clary Fray. She is a shadowhuunter who are half-angel half-mortal hybrids that kill demons for a living, but she is also part mortal and part god."

As soon as he said "Part god" a glowing symbol of a glowing sea green trident, like the one that she had drawn earlier, appeared over her head.

Chiron bowed as did the other campers " Your father is the Sea God, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Clarissa Fray, Daughter of Poseidon, Sister of Perseus Jackson."

Percy and Annabeth both give her a squeeze. With Percy murmuring " I have a sister, this is one of the best days of my life. I actually have a sister." Both him and Annabeth smiling from ear to ear.

In the Following Weeks

Clary moved into Cabin Three with Percy. She and Annabeth had become best friends over time and often trained together. They became the best team of fighters around the camp. But it wasn't all meant to last as one year later the trouble began, and the prophecy was set in motion.


End file.
